Differences of Call of Duty games on the Wii
The Wii is a console manufactured by Nintendo. In the Call of Duty universe, it is noted for not having enough power to get all of the full features of the PS3, 360, and PC versions of the games. Games Featured on the Wii Platform - Call of Duty 3 - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (however, it was a port that was released with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, or 2 years after the release of the original for the other consoles) - Call of Duty: World at War - Call of Duty: Black Ops - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (upcoming) Errors and Omissions Due to the Wii not having RAM capacity, many features are not included. This section will list the majority of them: 'All' - Killcams and final killcams are not in any games. - Private match customization has not been huge. Call of Duty 3 - No type of multiplayer is present, beit splitscreen or online. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - No voice chat in the multiplayer. Eavesdrop is also not present because of this. - No host migration in-game, however is possible from the lobby, - Removal of Ground War and lobby sizes are 10 instead of 12. - The Ragtime Warfare cheat is not included and is replaced with a unique Paintball cheat. - The one map pack is not available. Call of Duty: World at War - Zombies is completely missing, and henceforth the Ray Gun is not available in Little Resistance. - Host migration is not present in all retrospects, either in-game or from the lobby. - All maps that have tanks in them are not there. Because of this, the Reconissance perk is gone. - Signal Flares are not available, and Shades are omitted. - Only Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes are available. Call of Duty: Black Ops - The campaign missions Crash Site and Redemption are shortened. - Zombies is now present, but only Kino der Toten is featured. See Nintendo vs. Activision for more. - Dead Ops Arcade is omitted. - The missions U.S.D.D. and Revelations are played as cinematics, and give the player zero control over the camera. - The Flamethrower attachment is not available, most likely because of the lag the M2 Flamethrower caused in World at War. - The Valkyrie Rockets, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship killstreaks are all missing. - The following customization options are not included: Clan Tag, Reticle, Face Paint, Background, Emblem Editor, and Playercards. This was actually likely from the time frame the Wii team got to complete the port. - The Camera Spike equipment is not present. - Theatre Mode is not supported. Nintendo vs. Activision The release of downloadable content was originally intended for release for the Wii version of Black Ops. However, the game ultilized a new kind of technology for a Wii disc, which caused lots of Wiis to crash (this was later patched). Not wanting to take fault, Nintendo claimed it was Black Ops that broke the Wiis, and offered a free fix to anyone whose Wii broke while playing. However, Activision stated it was not Black Ops, just faulty Wiis. Nintendo now wants Activision to pay back the money it would've cost to regularly fix the Wiis, but they still stand by their claim. Since they were not on good terms, the DLC has not been released. Additions - The Wii version allows to you customize your hip-fire reticle, unlike the other systems. - You can also twist most weapons sideways via motion control. This can make for example, the Crossbow, look like a bow and arrow. Videos